The Death of You
by silver-ether
Summary: SONGFIC- HP/DM slash. Song - Breath, by Breaking Benjamin. Synopsis - Voldemort attempts to possess Draco Malfoy and force him to betray the one he loves. Though Voldemort cannot understand love, will he still succeed in using it to slay Harry Potter?


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters (much to my dismay, because if I did, there'd have a hell of a lot more yaoi in that series XD). Despite this fact, I have written my two favourites into this little songfic.

This is actually my first songfic ever. I usually make music videos to Animés and movies etc, but I wanted to write this. I heard the song for the first time and was immediately inspired, and started writing this as it played. So, I hope it came out well.

This contains m/m pairings (HP/DM slash), so please be aware of this - I'm not trying to offend people, honest! But characters shouldn't be this great and cute and beautiful and dark and mysterious and (must stop myself!) ... if they _don't_ want to end up getting paired together by myself and every other yaoi-fanatic around the world.

ANYWAY! Enough, please read and drop a little review if you'd like :D

**Song:** Breath, by Breaking Benjamin (song lyrics are written in italics and separated by page break lines).

The Death of You

_by silver-ether_

* * *

_ I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

* * *

The wand was inches from his face, that dark length of wood seemed almost harmless, a fruitless attempt to ward away an enemy, yet it was everything to anyone in the wizarding world, it was the greatest weapon. 

Draco Malfoy's hand did not quiver as it held that wand, aimed it directly at his lover. There was no hint of emotion on that impassively calm face, in those steel grey eyes.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, his voice choked with shock and grief as he was pinned to that gravestone. "What are you doing?"

* * *

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

* * *

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, his eyes flashing fiercely as he glared at the other boy. "This has to happen, Harry!" but his voice shook, and Harry saw there _was_ emotion there, something deep and dark that tortured the other boy. "I have to kill you, Harry … I …" 

Draco's white blonde hair blew with the gentle breeze, drifting elegantly over the cemetery and stirring the plants that blossomed over countless graves. It seemed so tranquil that even time was immeasurable, seeming to pause there and then, as if granting the two lovers just that little extra so that they might yet understand what was happening.

Draco flinched, and instinctively held his free hand closer to him, cradling it against his chest as it burned cruelly into his arm. His master's will seeped into his mind, invading his sanity, making him stumble back and clutch at his head, trying to force the voice out.

* * *

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

* * *

"Fight it, Draco!" Harry cried to him, struggling against the bonds which held him so tightly to the angelic carving above the hollow pit of earth beneath him. 

"Please, Draco!" Harry felt bitter tears running down his cheeks as he watched the other boy slump down to his knees. "Please, Draco … I love you."

* * *

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

* * *

The pain seemed to recede somewhat, and the white blonde head stirred, as if testing that strength remained in those shaking limbs. He raised himself from the ground, his eyes hidden beneath the sleek, pale fringe. His silhouette, in the strange shadows of the sunset, made him look powerful and cruel._  
_

* * *

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

* * *

"You won't kill me." Harry said, quietly. 

Draco's wand seemed almost forgotten, hanging limply between his fingers as he walked towards the gravestone.

Once there, he stretched forth his free hand and touched the smooth skin of his lover's cheek, catching a glistening tear as it ran freely. The little droplet of emotion glittered in the dying light of the ending day.

"I know." Draco whispered, resting his forehead against his lover's. "But I can't stop what's inside of me."

"Draco, fight him." Harry said, gazing up into those icy eyes.

"Harry." Draco murmured, so softly his words were almost inaudible. But ears accustomed to that quiet tone heard every syllable.

Draco lifted his lover's chin, raising that beautiful face so that he could see the shimmering emerald eyes buried beneath that thick, dark hair. The lightning bolt scar stood vivid and defiant amidst the mass.

* * *

_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

* * *

"Dr-" Harry tried to speak, but his words were cut short as pale lips met with his own. 

"I love you, Harry." Draco breathed, and then he kissed the boy deeper and more forcefully than he had ever kissed him before, as though he was desperate he would never have another moment like it again.

* * *

_You take the breath right out of me._

* * *

Their passionate embrace seemed to last an age, an eternal act of deep felt, undying love for one another, but it could not go on forever. 

Draco's knees buckled and he clutched fearfully at Harry's arm, resting his head against his lover's strong chest, hearing that heartbeat race quickly … and then skip a beat.

* * *

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

* * *

Lord Voldemort materialised inches from the two boys, and wrenched the blonde one away with such force that the slender frame was thrown to the floor. 

"Weak and pitiful." Voldemort snapped, gripping the white-blonde hair and dragging the boy up until his face was so close to his own they almost touched. "Foul and disgusting."

* * *

_You got to fight just to make it through_

* * *

But Draco only laughed, his wand between himself and the much taller, stronger build of the man. 

"You can't get inside my head anymore." Draco said, the tip of his wand pressing against Voldemort's chest, right over his heart. "I won't let you."

"Get away from him!" Harry screamed, writhing against his restraints. It was not clear to whom he directed his almost incoherent words, nor was it obvious whether it was a warning or a command, but Harry Potter did not care, and perhaps did not even know himself.

And yet, Harry Potter knew he was too late._  
_

* * *

_Because I will be the death of you_

* * *

There was a flash of blinding light that obscured everything. Though impossible to really tell, Harry, trying to regain his senses, was sure it had been Draco who had attacked first, had struck what had to be a fatal blow… 

A single body lay amidst a wasteland of wreckage, the debris of broken graves. He lay still and silent, only the wind left to stir the light fabric of his clothes, the pale strands of his hair.

* * *

_This will be all over soon._

* * *

Harry felt his heart lurch, and he seemed unable to draw breath, or to formulate even one word, for his lips were numb, his mind was frozen, suspended by the all encompassing fear that the worst had finally happened, that he had lost everything…

* * *

_Pour salt into the open wound._

* * *

There was a flicker of movement nearby Draco, and Harry heard a mumble of words that sounded like a spell … and the ropes holding him to the grave dissolved to nothingness, freeing him. 

He dropped to the ground and scrambled over to his lover, pushing the white blonde fringe back, touching that pale skin and whispering in desperation for the one he loved to open his eyes.

* * *

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Draco murmured, his eyes fluttering open and resting, slightly unfocused, on the face above his own. "For everything …" 

"No, no, it's okay." Harry said, gently, caressing that smooth cheek. "He's gone, he's gone now … you're okay …"

"I can't feel him anymore." Draco said, quietly, relief in his eyes. "He's finally left my … my mind."

"We're free of him." Harry agreed, smiling … but his joy disappeared as Draco gave a feeble cough, his eyelids closing.

"No!" Harry ordered, tapping Draco's face forcefully until those wondrous eyes looked up at him again. "You can't leave me."

"I love you." Draco said, lifting his head and pressing his lips deeply into his lover's, holding on to that passion, savouring that moment.

Harry felt Draco break away, and knew in his heart that it was over. There was no reason, no single reason that could ever exist, why Draco would pull away from him when he so desperately, so utterly and completely needed him to stay there.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at the peaceful face of his lover, but Draco's eyes were closed, and he was so very still. So still that his chest did not rise and fall with the need to breathe.

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived even now, raised his head to the sky and screamed with the agony of his soul.

* * *

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through_

* * *

A single voice, cruel and dark, uttered to the blackness of the encroaching night "You will never be free."

* * *

_Because I will be the death of you._


End file.
